Light turned Dark
by Amber9493
Summary: Amber is just a normal girl with normal friends until she and her best friend have a HUGE fight. Not long after she discovers that she is one of the Keyblade masters. She goes on a journey that leads her to love and tradgey.
1. Birthday Party Havoc

Chapter 1

Birthday disaster

"Well Maybe You Should Just Leave If I'm 'insulting' you so freaking much!" I shouted back at Laura,

who was about not to be my best friend anymore. "I really don't know what your problem is" I said.

"Well if you look in a mirror, you might just find out. Oh wait, you would probably break the mirror

before you could look in it!" she shouted. "Well you know what!" I shouted. As I shouted I couldn't help

but notice that I had a Pink glow emitting off of my body. "Why don't you just leave and never come

back!" I shouted at her. That's when I noticed that she had a purple glow coming off of her. "Maybe I

just will." She screamed. That's when everything went black. I don't know what happened but all I know

is that I was in my bed when I woke up. Leon was sitting next to me dozing softly. I sat up really quickly.

"What happened," I whispered. Then I got up and walked over to Leon and gently shook him to wake

him up. "Leon, Leon, wake up Leon." He jerked awake, "Oh, Amber. Are you Ok? You took a pretty

good bang up against that wall." He said. "Um what are you talking about?" I asked cluelessly. "All I

remember is that I was having an argument with Laura then everything went black..." I said. He got up as

I walked across the room to look out my window. "Laura did some kind of magicky thing, then the next

thing I knew you were flung against the wall." He explained. I gingerly touched the back of my head.

"Where is she now?" I asked. "Nobody knows because she suddenly disappeared into thin air." He said

as he put his hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure you are ok?" He sounded like he really meant it. Then I

thought since when did Leon ever touch me . . . even on the shoulder, he had never touched me in all of

the time that we have been friends. This happens to be since we were both in the 8th grade. He had

found me crying around a corner at the gym. "What's wrong?" he asked as he walked over. I looked up

at him with tearstained eyes. "I-I j-j-just f-found out that m-m-my dad just, d-d-died." I cried. He

looked like he understood me and came over and embraced me. "I know how you feel." Was all he had

said. I hugged him back and quietly sobbed into his shoulder. Ever since that day we have always stuck

together. He made sure that nobody messed with me; he was kind of like a body guard to me. We were

always thick together. Where I was he was. But then I met Laura and we never really hung out anymore.

"Yeah I'm ok." I said. Then I turned around and hugged him. He hugged me back. After a few moments

I looked up and he was looking down at me. Our faces were so close; I could even feel his breath on my

face. Some how or another I was getting closer to is face, I was so close, and not even an inch was left.

Then he thought better about what we were getting close to doing, so he said as he backed up, "You

should get back to bed, you need your rest." He steered me to my bed. I pouted, but he couldn't see me

because he was turning toward the door. Then I said "Thanks for everything, Leon." He turned and

smirked at me, I melted inside. "Your welcome, now get some rest." He turned back around and walked

out the door and shut it softly behind him. I sighed. Do I have a crush on Leon? I thought to myself. No I

could not possibly be, I mean, jeeze, we are best friends. And did we almost kiss back there or was that

just me. All of these thoughts overwhelmed me as I drifted into la-la land. "Oh well." I said sleepily as I

drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Reviews plz. Tell me what you like and or dont like. LUVS!

Leonsgurl9493


	2. Promise

Chapter 2

When I woke back up, Leon wasn't in the room. "Hrrm." I wondered aloud.I got up and slipped on my slippers and walked out

my door. I looked around and found the clock, 4:30 A.M. in the morning. "Dang!" I whispered loudly. I walked down the hallway

into the living room. I noticed that someone was sleeping peacefully on the couch. I walked over to it to see who it was. But when

I finally got close enough to see who it was, he woke up and grabbed my throat. Then he noticed who it was, and let go

immediately. "Dang Amber! Don't scare me like that!" Said my long time friend, Sephiroth. "When did you get here Sep?" I

asked. "About an hour or so ago. I decided to take a nap till you woke up" he explained. "Oh, well thanks for thinking about me!"

I said as I kissed him on the cheek. "All in a days work!" He said as he got up. Also as he got up I noticed that he had a very

muscular build. "Uh. . ." he said as he noticed that I was looking at him. "How are you?" He caught my attention again. "Um, I'm

fine. But still a little exhausted. . ." I finished that statement with a pitiful Yawn. He laughed. I love his laugh, I thought as I laughed

with him. "Well then you should go back to sleep." He announced. "But I come down to get a drink and I have yet to get one." I

looked at him accusingly. "Oh, Well. Then my bad." He said as he got up and pulled me up into his arms. "You don't have to

carry me there you know." I said. But in my head I was screaming 'OMG'. "Well maybe I want to carry you." He said.

"Whatever." I said, only because I knew once he had fixed his mind on something, there was no getting him off of it. When we got

to the kitchen I said "You can put me down now. . ." I said. He looked at me, and then he set me down "uh… Thanks" I said,

unsure of what to think of the weird gesture. Then I walked over to the cabinet and grabbed me a glass. I was about to get me

some water when Sephiroth Grabbed the cup from my hand and said "No, Let me. I wasn't there to protect you from Laura, and

now I feel indebted to you." I backed up with nothing to say. So he wanted to protect me. Well that's a new one. I sat down while

I was waiting on him. He handed me my drink. I drank almost half of it and set it down on the table and got up. "O.k. now that I

am rehydrated, I shall go to bed." I said as I was walking toward the stairs. But before I could take a step up the stairs, Sephiroth

grabbed my hand and said "Here, Let me help you." He insisted as he picked me up and walked up the stairs. "Hey You. . ." I

started but Sephiroth interrupted me saying "Shh. . . Relax." And suddenly I was getting very sleepy. Then I said "It's not very

nice to put spells on people." He chuckled. When I was finished I leaned my head against Sephiroth's shoulder. "Well in your case

it is nice." He said as he laid me down in my bed. Right before he was about to leave I grabbed his hand and said "Sephiroth,

Promise me something." He turned around and said "What?" I was on the verge of falling asleep, but I struggled out, "Promise me

you will never leave me." He looked flustered. Then a look of recognition of something came over his face. "Promise" he said as

he smiled down at me. I was falling asleep but I still felt him lean down and kiss me softly on the lips. "Love you." He whispered

softly into my ear. I wanted to say it back but I was going into dreamland.

* * *

Reviews plz! Tell me what you like and dont like. i wont yell at you i promise. lol

Leonsgurl9493


	3. New Discoveries

Chapter 3

When I woke up, Leon was there. "Hey." I said as I was rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Hey, did you sleep well?" He asked

me as I got up. I thought about what happened last night. I strictly remember Sephiroth Saying that he loved me. I wonder where

he is. "Good enough." I said as I grabbed my brush off of my vanity. "That's good." He said. I started brushing my hair. "Yep." I

acknowledged. "Hey I w. . ." But he didn't get to finish because Sephiroth barged in my door and said, "Hey Amber its time to

wake up!" The he looked over and noticed Leon standing protectively in front of me. "What are you doing here Sephiroth?" He

shouted in an evil tone of voice. "That's the same thing I was wondering about you." Said Sephiroth simply. "Go away. All you are

gong to do Is hurt her again!" Leon shouted angrily. "Hey!" I yelled as I stepped in between both of them. "Both of you stop it

now! Leon," I turned to him, "Sephiroth is never going to hurt me again." I looked at Sephiroth, "Of that I am sure." I finished.

Sephiroth smiled and in my head I could hear him say "Come with me. I need to talk with you." I nodded and turned to Leon.

"Leon, I have to go." I turned around and slipped on my shoes, and grabbed my jacket. "Wait Amber, I really need to talk to

you!" He said. Then I said as I walked over to Sephiroth "Then why don't you just tell me now?" The he looked angrily at Sep,

"Because 'he' is here!" "Well too bad. She is coming with me whether you like it or not." Sep said calmly as he grabbed my hand

and we started walking away. We were out my door when we heard a big bang that made me trip "Ahh!" I screamed. But before

I fell, Sep caught me. "Just so you know, that was not Leon." He said as he put me back upright. "What?" I said confusedly.

"Then who was it?" I asked. "Xemnas. We have to go. . . NOW!" he yelled in exasperation. We turned and started running down

the stairs. But when we got to the bottom of my stairs, Xemnas was already there. "There you are my pretty. Come to me." He

said. And suddenly I was moving toward him in a daze. "Yes, that's right keep coming…" He said soothingly. Then I heart

Sephiroth yell out. "Amber, NO! I promised you, you promise me!" He yelled. I snapped out of it, and then I felt a sharp pain in

my abdomen. "Ahh!" I screamed in pain. "No!" Shouted Sephiroth. When I got a glance at Sephiroth, I noticed that his peaceful

blue eyes had turned a dangerous red. "No. . . Don't" I struggled out. His head snapped in my direction. I saw his mouth moving

but I couldn't hear what was coming out. I was slipping away; Darkness was coming from all directions. "No!" I whispered. I was

drifting away, almost taken completely by the darkness when I heard a person say "No, you are stronger than this Amber! Fight it!

Unleash your true self!" on his last words I saw a light, and in the middle of it was a pink and black Keyblade. I reached out

towards it. When I grabbed it a huge bright light flashed and my outfit completely changed, to a pink tank top and black pants.

Then just like that, I was back with Sephiroth and Xemnas, and from the looks of it, I hadn't been gone long. "Stop!" I yelled.

They both stopped and looked at me. "No!" Xemnas screamed in agony when he saw me. "You ruined my plans you filthy. . ."

But he didn't get to finish because I walked over to him and swung my Keyblade towards his abs. Then he said "Not today, my

pretty." And disappeared into darkness. "Crap." I muttered. Then I turned back to Sephiroth and smiled and said, "Wow!" then I

blacked out.

* * *

Reviews! If youve got them i will take them into account.

Leonsgurl9493


	4. Waking up

Chapter 4

When I woke up my head hurt like freaking crap. "Oh. . . Where am I?" I said as I looked around. I noticed that I was in a king

sized 4-poster bed. Everything was Pink and/or black. I climbed out of bed to see that my favorite slippers were beside my bed.

"Ok." I said as I slipped them on. I turned and walked to the door. I peeked out side; It was a long narrow hallway. There was a

door right next to mine that I noticed had a black wing on it. "Sep's room." I acknowledged as I walked to the door. I took a

breath and opened it. I saw Sep sleeping on his bed; shirtless none the less. I walked over to the bed and noticed that everything

was black and or blood red. "Hey, Sep." I shook him gently, he didn't stir. "Oh, come on Sep." He still wouldn't move. "O.K.

then," I said. I climbed up on the bed and climbed on him. "Come on sleepy head! Wake up!" I shouted and started laughing

because he looks so funny when he slept. He opened his eyes. "Hey." He said as he turned and flipped me over to where he was

on top of me. The he said "What are you doing in here? You should be resting." His face was inches from mine. "I-I thought that I

would come and wake you up." I said as I gazed into his eyes. Everything got quiet and the world seemed to freeze. And I don't

know if it was just me, but he seemed to be getting closer by the second. "You know, I have something to tell you that I have

always wanted to tell you." He said. He was so close I could feel his breath on my face. "What is it?" I asked, truly interested in

what his answer would be. He was about to tell e when Leon barged in and said, "Hey Sep, do you know where amber is?" Then

he saw Sephiroth on top of me and said, "Oh…well I should, uh go" then he turned and walked swiftly out the door. "Crap!" I

said as I pushed Sep off of me. I got up and ran out the door, not seeing Sep's pout of disappointment. "Leon!" I said as I ran

down the long hallway towards him. And I don't know how but I tripped on my won feet and fell into his arms. When I regained

my balance, I said. "It's not what you think." He look mildly surprised, "Yeah, then what was it?" he asked, from his tone of voice

I know he was sincerely concerned. "I went in there to wake him up, and we were having a little fun" I explained. "Oh. O.K." He

said but he still looked hurt. "Well I was coming to tell you that you and I need to practice, if you are to encounter Laura or

Xemnas again." He concluded and turned to start to walk away. I grabbed his hand and said, "When," With a smile on my face.

* * *

Tell me what you think. Reviews. plz. thanks much!

Leonsgurl9493


	5. Training

Chapter 5

Once me and Leon started training, I forgot about all of my troubles. Me liking Sep and Leon at the same time. And most of all,

me becoming a Keyblade bearer and Xemnas being after me. Also my best friend for 13 years, Laura, turns Evil. I wish I could

have talked our problems out instead of having to be mortal enemies. But all of my problems seemed to just fade away, mainly

because Leon was training me so fast that I could barely think of anything else. "How long are we 'goanna go at this rate?" I asked

out of breath. "If you're tired, we can stop." He answered, clearly not out of breath. "Yes. We can train some more tomorrow.

Okay?" I asked. "Fine with me." He said as he put up the sparring swords. I sat down on a bench and leaned back on the wall to

relax. Leon came over and sits down next to me. "So… what's with you and Sephiroth?" He asked cautiously, as if he were afraid

of the answer that I would give. I turned and gave him a funny look. "What do you mean, 'what's with you and Sephiroth'?" I

asked. "Um . . . nothing, forget I said anything." He said as he hastily got up and walked back into the house. I sighed in

frustration. I got up and also walked into the house. I was walking through the kitchen when I noticed that someone I completely

didn't know was standing in front of the window. "Um . . . who are you?" I asked. He turned around and looked at me. I quickly

noticed that he was very handsome; he had brown hair that went to his shoulders and covered half of his face. He also had

emerald green eyes. It looked to me that he was only a couple of years older than me. I also noticed that he was looking me over

as I was looking him over, I blushed. "The name is Hitori." He finally answered me. I took a breath, "My name is A…"

"AMBER!" someone shouted from behind me before I could tell him my name. I turned around to see Sep striding down the

hallway; a dark aura emanating off of him. I took an involuntary step back. "Sephiroth, what's wrong?" I asked worried about

what his answer would be. "What are you doing? You should be training! Get out there and train. How do you expect to save the

whole world with no training?" he shouted at me. "I just now got done training with Leon." I defended myself. "That's not enough!

Get back out there!" he ordered me. I didn't like the way things were going. "No." I said calmly. But right when I said that,

Sephiroth stalked towards me, sword in hand. The before I knew it, he swung, and then Hitori was there blocking the attack.

"Leave!" he shouted. "But…."I stammered, shocked that a stranger I had just met had just saved my life. "Go now!" he yelled,

now fighting with Sep. I turned and ran out the door then towards the gate. I looked behind me only to see Sep right in my face.

"Huh! Where do you think you're going?" he said. He grabbed my arm, I winced in pain. "You're mine and mine only!" he

growled. He raised his hand, and then darkness.

* * *

My latest chapter. I want at least 1 or 2 reviews b4 i upload more. i have to find out if you like it or no.

Leonsgurl9493


End file.
